parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 2 (Amzy Yzma)
A Spoof From Amzy Yzma Cast: *Woody - Turbo *Buzz Lightyear - Diego (Ice Age) *Mr. Potato Head - Shrek *Slinky - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Blu (Rio) *Hamm - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Bo Peep - Silvermist (Disney Fairies) *Sarge - Mario (Super Mario Bros Game) *Soldiers - Various Mario characters *Andy - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Molly - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Buster - Jake (Adventure Time) *Mrs. Potato Head - Fiona (Shrek) *Al - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Bullseye - Spirit (Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron) *Wheezy - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Jessie - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Stinky Pete - Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Utility Belt Buzz - Sid (Ice Age) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Alex, Marty and Melman (Madagascar) *Geri the Cleaner - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) *Tour Guide Barbie - Lani (Surf's Up) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) Parts: *Toon Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Diego's Mission *Toon Story 2 Part 2 - Turbo/Theo's Lost Hat/It's Jake! *Toon Story 2 Part 3 - Turbo/Theo's Sleeve Gets Ripped *Toon Story 2 Part 4 - Turbo/Theo Meets Barry B. Benson/Turbo/Theo Gets Kidnapped *Toon Story 2 Part 5 - To the Penthouse *Toon Story 2 Part 6 - The Roundup Gang *Toon Story 2 Part 7 - Turbo/Theo's Roundup *Toon Story 2 Part 8 - Turbo/Theo Nearly Loses His Sleeve *Toon Story 2 Part 9 - Crossing the Road *Toon Story 2 Part 10 - Arrival of Darth Vader's Cartoon Barn (Link in Description) *Toon Story 2 Part 11 - Sloth Switch/The Girl Aisle *Toon Story 2 Part 12 - Shira Gets Mad *Toon Story 2 Part 13 - Shira's Story ("When She Loved Me") *Toon Story 2 Part 14 - Searching for Turbo/Theo *Toon Story 2 Part 15 - Into the Vents *Toon Story 2 Part 16 - To the Rescue/Turbo/Theo Stays *Toon Story 2 Part 17 - Battle with Lord Shen/Car Chase *Toon Story 2 Part 18 - Turbo/Theo vs. Dr. Robotnik/Rescuing Shira *Toon Story 2 Part 19 - Welcome Home *Toon Story 2 Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clips Used: *Turbo (2013) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn Of Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek 3: The Third (2007) *Shrek 4: Forever After (2010) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Shark Tale (2004) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) *Tinker Bell: Secrets of the Wings (2012) *Tinker Bell: The Pirate Fairy (2014) *Tinker Bell: Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *Storks (2016) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Adventure Time (2010-2018) *Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) *Surf's Up (2007) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Minions (2015) *Bee Movie (2007) *Norm Of The North (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Beauty and The Beast (2017) *March Of The Penguins (2005) *Planet Earth (2007) *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Tangled (2010) *Ferdinand (2017) *Zootopia (2016) *Sing (2016) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs